Retardgamer
Moveset Neutral B: Cartridges Retardgamer throws and mispronounces a cartridge to his opponent, all being of the games he "reviews". They are as follows: *Maximum Carlangas - Carnage is freed from it, then flies above the stage to come crashing down like Snorlax. The catch is that Carnage is very, very small and has a slim chance of legit hitting someone. *Palta - It pops out a fruit Retardgamer can only use as a weapon whereas opponents can eat as food. *The Revolt of Zelma - It switches Retardgamer's amount of damage with the opponent that got hit. This would be recommended in case you're the highest one with damage. *Potomon - A wild Charizard appears, using Flamethrower on those around him, each blast dealing 45%. *El Tri, Part II - It doubles the opponent's strike power for 20 seconds when hit. *Vive el Adentro* - The bad Spanish pun for Bible Adventures makes the opponent laugh. No damage is done, but the opponent laughing is left open for free hits. *Track Enfermo - The opponent hit feels ill, doubling damage and knockback. *Splinter - The mere mention of Slender freezes the opponent without damage...for 25 seconds. Further usage decreases stun time by 5 seconds until it doesn't stun at all anymore. *Donkey Kontrols - The opponent is dizzy, inverting all directional movement. The cartridge selection is random, so don't expect Retard to have much luck all around. Side B: Attack of the Zombie Puppies Retardgamer gets attacked by a zombie puppy. This is mostly useful when you fall off the stage and need vertical recovery, but it does have the risk of damage. Great damage, in fact. To stop it, press B and move in an opposing direction to literally shoot the dog. The shot will only hurt the puppy. 1 out of 10 times you will get a ghost puppy, who'll pin Retard to the ground and bite him for 10 seconds. Up B - Transitions Retardgamer starts a very, very long teleportation sequence, leaving him open for free hits. However, if the sequence succeeds, you'll end up on A. a safe spot, B. next to an opponent, or C. over a pit, leading to your likely doom. Down B - Betoid Retard calls upon Betoid. In this state, he serves as a one-hit shield that absorbs items, but reinput allows you to fight as Betoid while Retardgamer sits on his ass playing games. And of course, Betoid's got his own moveset (but he takes 3 hits that don't affect Retard's damage before being KO'd, resulting in him being benched until the next stock). Side B: Cortometraje Betoid shoots a short film at the opponent, racking up consistent damage. To prevent spam, you need to wait 10 seconds before shooting another film. There's sadly a 1 in 3 chance where you'll release a crappy short film resulting in no damage and the opponent laughing at you a la taunt. Up B - The Retardean Betoid installs a console, and a TV appears at random. Unlike The Borean, 10% damage is dealt every 5 seconds Retard spends "reviewing" the game from his neutral special. Alas, like The Borean, you can easily stop this move by breaking either the system or the TV, leading to you waiting 20 seconds before reinstalling either one. If the console is destroyed, the TV blows up, harming everyone in the process while Retardgamer gets an extra 15%. If the stage has no chairs, Retard loses a stock and sits down on the respawn platform throughout Betoid's turn. Down B - Betoud Betoid gets out an NES controller to control an opponent's down special for a few seconds. Press Y in the process to reverse the attack, or X to make it back. Unlike Mega Pinnochio, Betoid picks the opponent at random and he can't switch between them in free-for-all. Final Smash - El Tratamiento Retard says that someone should give the competition the treatment they deserve, then gets up from his chair and goes straight to his YouTube account, dragging the competition to 1 of 3 YouTube videos. You have 10 seconds to choose one of the following clips used in his "reviews", such as "Karol Dance is getting beaten up", "AVGN Takes a dump on Bugs Bunny", or "Special delivery for Vardoc". They each deliver the devastating, earth-shattering damage of 25%. It only works best if someone's at 100%. However, if it's a 1v1, Retard uses a specific clip from the opponent's source material to attack him/her. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaugh!" KOSFX2: "Aah!" Star KOSFX: *Screams without much emotion* Screen KOSFX: "Subscribe!" Betoid KOSFX: *Screams* Taunts Up: "I'm the #1 YouTuber of all of YouTube! YOUTUBE!" Sd: "Hey you, subscribe to my channel!" Dn: "I'm so angry that I'm unsubscribing from Panchoso's channel!" Betoid's Taunts Up: "You think you're funny!?" Retard: "LALALALALALALALA, HILARIOUS!" Sd: "You're an idiot, you know that?" Retard: "Yes!" Dn: "I hate you." Retard: "I know, I'm perfect!" Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nitro Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Chilean Category:Reviewers Category:YouTube Category:LOL Category:Joke Characters Category:Hero Category:The Retardgamer Show Category:Creator-Aware